Heros of Gods
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: The war was over. This should be a time for peace. But the earth is waking and Percy needs to find a way to make sure the past happens the way the fates intended it to be. Rated M for later chaps


Percy  
I.

My dreams have never been dull. But would it kill the fates to give me a sweet dream instead of nightmares? His eyes open, perfect green eyes blinked over again to shoo away sleep. Groaning he sat up looking over his cabin. The Poseidon cabin number 3, his home. Percy yawned and pushed his blankets from him, standing he walked over to his bathroom. Normally other cabins have more than one camper in it. But his father only had one half blood. Him. Striping he took off his boxers, and his t shirt. He climbed into the shower and turned on the water. Ocean water washed down on him, now he felt awake, energized, he began his ritual of showering and getting ready.

He walked out of his cabin, the sun was high in the sky. Kids walked around doing their daily deeds. Some in armor, others walking with sports equipment, he was making his way to the mess hall.

"Hey Percy!" A bright red headed girl called to him.

I smiled " Well if it isn't the Oracle of Delphi." Rachel smiled, she had on an orange camp half blood shirt she ripped half of it up and fringed it showing most of her stomach. Percy looked her over head to toe, she had wild red curly hair, deep emerald green eyes, pale skin with freckles all over, since becoming the oracle she has been blessed by Apollo, the sun god, with tattoos, showing her maturity and the hard work she has done in fur thing her ability as our oracle. With her ripped shirt she wore jeans with paint stains. Her tattoos went from her fore head to her neck arms torso thigh legs etc. Percy smiled at his friend. " what's up?"

Rachel looked at him " I had the oddest dream with you, the gods and the titans. "

"Me?" Percy stopped walking and stood I front of the mess hall. "Why? What does it mean?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, can't think on an empty stomach. "

They laughed and walked into the dinning hall, Percy saw the different tables with most of the campers, looking over he searched for his girl friend. 'There she is' he thought walk in over to her and her table, he snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Wh-" she squeaked "Percy?!" She laughed , turning around to meet his eyes.

AnnaBeth had stormy grey eyes, blonde curly hair that was to the middle of her back, she wore her usual camp beaded necklace for every year she's been here. Her camp t shirt and khaki shorts and a very beat up paid or shoes. Percy kissed her on the cheek.

"Just wanted to say good morning." He smiled at her. She kissed him on the lips. Various giggles and gasps were made at the Athena table. "Are we still going to the big house?"

AnnaBeth nodded " as soon as you're done eating, I'm almost done here, but I'm gonna head back to my cabin and get some paper work for the small council meeting."

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you in a bit." Percy said walking to his table.

Poseidon's table was long enough to sit eight people. But as the gods have it hers the only son of Poseidon. So he sits alone most of the time, unless his best friend Grover comes over.

'Grover is his best friend since he was at Yancys academy when he was twelve. He's seventeen now, a whole five years. He has shaggy light brown hair, hazel eyes and usually has some Eco green save Mother Earth shirt.' Percy laughed to himself as he thought of his best friend.

Blue waffles with blueberries and syrup appears on his plate. His stomach growled, he was starving. Without thinking he stood walked over to the fire in the center of the room and gave a portion to the gods. After doing so he walked back to his table and ate his plate.

Looking up he saw Grover walking over with his girlfriend, Juniper. She was a petite girl, coper red hair with soft green skin, red eyes, elf like features. The both smiled at the same time and said "Hi Percy."

Percy smiled with a mouth full of food. After he was done chewing he swallowed his food and spoke. "Hey guys! Juniper looking extremely leafy. Grover are you heading over to the small council meeting?"

"Yeah man, just got done eating some amazing cheese enchiladas." Grover patted his belly, "are you ready?"

They both walked over to the big house. Walking up the steps they walked into the big house passed the living room and into the back room. The room was large enough for one member of each cabin and our cabin leaders. There was a large table in the center of the room with chairs all around the table. Each one had a carving in it representing who sits where.

AnnaBeth was sitting in her chair already, most of the cabin leaders were. I took my seat. At the head of the table Chiron sat, dark hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes that were full of wisdom. He sat in his wheel chair. Next to him sat Rachel and Grover. Nico son of Hades sat left of Grover, I sat right of Rachel. Chiron pounded his fist on the table, the meeting began.

"There's a war brimming." Rachel said

Now normally I can barely stay awake during these meetings but when it starts with that, it makes you stand on your toes.

"War? Percy and Luke won the war, who would start a war now during peace?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know my dear. That's why we're here. " Chiron said.

The table broke out with small talk back and forth.

" Silence! " Clarisse yelled. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail red bandanna over her head and her Biker jacket with the selves torn off. She looked tough and mean.

" I saw Percy there in the war but the war wasn't in our time. It was the first Great War." Rachel said " I haven't received a prophecy yet, but this dream felt real, like it has happened a glimpse into the past. "

" was anyone else there but me ?" I asked

" Not that I could see, Apollo hasn't been answering my prayers, none of the gods have. Chiron should this worry us?" Rachel said

Chiron was silent. He looked down at the table. Deep in thought, " this is troublesome," he finally spoke. "This is something we must try and provoke a prophecy from the gods. This doesn't happen often as we've seen before the gods only close off when there's trouble. The battle for New York for example the gods closed off completely. But now so soon after war and such a short time for peace. . . Yes this is the beginning. . . But as for what I do not know."

The table was silent, no one dare say a word. AnnaBeth broke first. " Grover has there been and whispers int he wind or talk in the woods?"

Grover shifted, "rumors mainly, but they're sprites and nymphs that claim Mother Earth is talking to them when they sleep. I didn't think anything of it, I hear Mother Earth all the time."

"Mother Earth?" I repeated

"Gaea." AnnaBeth said " but isn't she the good mother like Rhea?"

"Aye, she was, but Zeus still punished her, she was a Titan. All titans were punished or imprisoned if they did not take a blood oath to the gods. Gaea refused to be placed into an oath, she raised Zeus when he was hidden away from Kronos. She was a big part of why Zeus freed his family, she hated to see her grandchildren eaten it wasn't right. And by helping Zeus all titans were punished, not just her son but her as well." Chiron said

"So are we thinking she could start a war.?" Clarisse asked

"Hard to say, the gods had her sealed in the earth. Before she would roam free but now she is under the earth wrapped in roots covered in iron very deep in the earth. She is the core of the earth." Chiron finished

"So she isn't really behind this is she?" AnnaBeth asked.

"It's hard to say if she is, think about it, we killed her son, siding with the gods that imprisoned her. Kronos was going to green all the titans and punish the gods, place the work back into darkness like when he ruled." Rachel said. " I need to provoke the gods, I need to know what's going on so we can stop anything bad from happening. "

The campers around the table nodded their heads. " how will we get the gods to answer us?" I asked.

"We go to the temple and prey. Percy you will need to go with me, I'm going to do a ritual but seeing how you were in my dream I'm gonna need you there."

I had a bad feeling about this ritual, my dreams are bad enough, I did not need visions of what's to come.

...,,,,,...,,,,,...

So this is my first chapter. I hope you like it! It's my first Percy Jackson story. Please review I would love to see your thoughts about it.


End file.
